Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fumbling Forward Chapter
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Giles daughter returns to exact a certain revenge on her absentee father.
1. Default Chapter

Ext 

Author: Alice N. Wonderland 

Fumbling Forward

_Disclaimer: Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the characters or plot development mentioned from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". These properties expressly belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf Corporation, 20th Century Fox Television, WB Network, etc. any other characters contained in **Fumbling Forward** are the properties of Desiree Einez and that be me :). Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!_

Distribution: If you would like permission to archive this story, or any of the other stories that I have please e mail tvskendra@aol.com. 

Official Website Address: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/dreamkeeper/reesfanfic.html 

Ext. Graveyard Night 

Buffy is as usual fighting the baddies with the scoobies helping her. One vampire runs and Buffy chases him, but he has led her to a trap and she is encircled, but kicks but anyway. Just then in to her rescue comes a girl who fights the vampires too, with the occasional dusting of a few. Buffy dusts a vampire and turns around to face her helper when the girl punches Buffy square in the face. Now Buffy is the slayer and isn't usually phased by something like this, but… This girl is strong too. 

Buffy: Hey what's your…. 

The girl again punches Buffy and her nose begins to bleed. The two girls begin to fight. The others find Buffy and try to help. 

Xander: Ooh Chick fight. 

Tara: Strong girl fight. Slayer? 

The scoobies try to help Buffy to no avail. Xander tries to control the girl, but she pushes him off. Nothing breaks up the fight until Giles finds them and pulls the girl off of Buffy as she strangles her, Giles throws the girl hard and she hits the girl. Giles attends to Buffy. 

Xander: What is that? What is she….Hello am I the only one who thinks we should tie up strong girl here? 

Tara: Giles careful she could be a slayer. 

Anya: She's strong like one… 

Giles walks over to the girl, Xander holds the crossbow at her. Giles turns the knocked out girl over and is in shock. 

Giles: Lexy? 

Anya: Lexy… you know her? 

Buffy comes out of unconsciousness. 

Giles: I should. She's my daughter. 

opening 

Lexy Giles wakes up in Giles bedroom. At first she doesn't know where she is. She looks around lost, then sees a picture of Giles and the scoobies on the bureau. She painfully walks over to the bureau and picks up the picture examining it, everyone. She is especially drawn to the closeness of the slayer and her father, the father who was not there for her.. A tear rolls down her face and she smashes the picture. She hears the voices of the others in the living room and puts on her shoes and leaves out the window. 

Back in the living room everyone sits around having drinks and pizza. 

Buffy: Why didn't you tell us? 

Xander: Yeah that your chid is a slayer… oh yeah and that you have a child. 

Giles: She's a strong girl. Lexi is not a slayer… I would have known. 

Anya: When? When you spent so much time away from her? 

Xander: Anya, be frank please. 

Buffy: She attacked me Giles, now there's a reason there. 

Giles: We'll find out when she awakes. 

Buffy: How about we go wake her ass up! She attacked me Giles! 

Giles: Buffy please… 

Buffy: Okay. You want to stall? Why didn't you tell us about the little princess? 

Giles: She's my daughter, what more is there to tell? 

Willow: I don't know Giles, maybe something like you having a child… I thaught we would know something like that. 

Buffy: I should have known. You're my watcher! You're the closest thing to a father I've ever known. 

Tara: When was the last time you saw her? 

Giles: I … I haven't… for a while now? 

Xander: How long is a while? 

Giles: Seven years. 

Buffy: Seven years? Seven Years? Oh it's all getting pretty clear now! She attacked me, because you left her to watch me. 

Giles: It was all my choice. 

Tara: What about her mother? 

Giles: Miriam… passed on when Lexy was three years old. 

Buffy: My God! My God! Giles, not to make you feel any worse, but what kind of man leaves his child alone! To watch over a slayer! 

Giles: I have obligations… 

Buffy: You're damn right! You have obligations to your daughter! 

Xander: Gee Buff, sound a bit like the anger girl. 

Buffy: At least now I know why she wooped my ass! Was she even staying with family? 

Giles: I made sure to put her in the best private schools. All though she chose not to stay.. 

Buffy: Can you blame her?! 

Buffy starts to go in the bedroom. 

Giles: Buffy where are you going? 

Buffy: I'm going to go talk to your daughter… 

Giles: She needs her rest. 

Buffy: No, you need to rest up on the procrastination to go see your daughter! 

Buffy opens the door and Lexy is gone! 

Buffy: Or maybe you don't have to… 

Giles looks in the room and sees she's gone out the window. 

(break) 

To be continued. Please review.


	2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling Forwa...

Buffy leads the search for Lexy

Anya: What exactly should we be looking for?

Giles: We shouldn't really, Buffy this isn't necessary.

Buffy: She's your daughter Giles! For God's sake, why do I have to keep reminding you that!

Giles: What she is is trouble.

Xander: Is it just me, or should you want to keep your offspring out of trouble.

Anya: It's just you honey.

Xander: Thank you dear.

Buffy: It's obvious she's here as a cry out for help, for her father. (Almost trips over a demon body in the alley way to a rave) And I think we found her…

Xander: That looks nothing like her…. Ooh you mean the dead demon and her being strong girl.

They go into the rave and look around.

Buffy: Xander Anya, you go this way, we'll look over here.

Giles: (cleans his glasses) This is not good.

Buffy: Giles, I'm not getting you. Is she or is she not your child.

Giles: She is but…

Buffy: 'Nuff said…. No not enough what is your problem?

Giles: Alexis and I have just never been that close. We didn't have a father daughter relationship like I have with….

Buffy: Me? Giles, I know you'll lay down your life for me. If you can't say the same for Lexy… this isn't worth pursuing.

Giles: Which is what I was saying to you before we left for this place…

Giles sees Lexy dancing on a table top with a man. Buffy sees her too, and then Xander and Anya walk over and see her also.

Xander: My God, Giles daughter is Faith… or Faith like.

Giles: As I said… trouble.

Lexy notices someone is looking at her and sees the scoobies and her father. She jumps off the table and walks up to them.

Lexy: Hi daddy.

Buffy: Hi daddy? I believe I have something that belongs to you! 

Buffy starts to punch her, but Lexy grabs her arm and stops the blow.

Lexy: Let's not… do this, this songs been played before.

Xander: It has? Oh you mean this (referring to the fighting) song song…

Lexy: No hello father?

Giles: Why are you here?

Lexy: (smiles) I came to see my old man, what's so odd about that?

Giles: You must need money….

Lexy: I don't! Need your money.

Giles: You should leave…. Sunnydale.

Lexy: Daddy, you're really starting to hurt my feelings (smiles) Anyway, it's pretty nice here…. Lots of (referring to Buffy) freaks of nature to keep one occupied. That is why you're here isn't it?

Anya: I'm noticing a lot of cynicism and hard feelings.

Xander: She's very observant isn't she folks?

Giles: Do not… make me make you leave Alexis. Not again.

Buffy: Again? You mean you two have done this before? (To Giles) Is she evil?

Giles: (a beat) Very much so.

Buffy: Good, because I don't make excuses for parentage when beating evil.

Lexy: I'm what you made me. 

Lexy is starting to feel the tears come on. She turns around and walks away.

Anya: Well that's over.

Buffy: It isn't. Is it?

Giles: No.

~To be continued


	3. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling Forw...

Late at night, Lexy is walking down the streets. She coughs and stops and throws up in the gutter, she wipes her chin and her hand is shaking.

Luther: I got something for those shakes baby…..what you doin…lady heroin…

Lexy starts to walk off the man follows her.

Luther: Meth? Cocaine… You name it, I can cure you…..

Lexy stops and turns around.

Lexy: Can you? Can you really?!

Lexy walks over to him and starts to bean the crap out of him till the man is lying on the floor in pain.

Lexy: Say no to drugs! Just say No!

Buffy is patrolling and sees this.

Buffy: My God, are you crazy! (attends to the man)

Lexy: He's a drug dealer Buffy…

Buffy: What? and he didn't have anything you like so you beat the daylights out of him?

Lexy: Something like that.

Buffy: I know you're not gonna listen to Giles but you damn better listen to me. Leave my town.

Lexy:Or what? What are you going to do princess

Buffy rounhouse kicks Lexy.

Buffy: Don't (kicks her again) call (slugs her twice)me (throws her into some cans)princess!

Lexy doesn't stir, she is lying motionless in the streets.

Buffy: You hurt? (sarcastically) did I hurt you big talk!? 

Buffy comes closer and kicks Lexy's boot, but Lexy doesn't move. Buffy is getting a little worried.

Buffy: Hey…. hey, come on with the playing possum….

Lexy doesn't move…. Buffy reaches to feel for a pulse and feels nothing. Buffy rolls her eyes.

Buffy: Dammit no!

Buffy starts CPR on Lexy, thinking about her mother and her last attempt at this, but she doesn't give up. A man runs up to her.

Buffy: Call for help!

Later in the hospital, Lexy is hooked up to a monitor. Buffy sits by her. The doctor comes in.

Buffy: She's gonna be okay isn't she?

Dr. Rome: She's got a few broken ribs….. Does she have family.

Buffy: I called her father. Dr. something is wrong isn't it?

Dr. Rome: I really need to talk to a family member.

Willow and Tara come to the door…

Willow: Buffy, what happened?

Buffy: Where's Giles?

They're quiet they don't say anything.

Buffy: He's not coming.

Tara: No.

Buffy: (to Doctor) You've got to tell me.

Dr. Rome: we have regulations…

Buffy: To hell with your regulations! Didn't you just hear?! Her father won't come see her! So consider me family! Please….

Dr. Rome looks at Willow and Tara as if to say, and what about them?

Willow: Us too.

Dr. Rome: (closes the door) She's dying.

~ To be continued.


	4. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling Forw...

****

Buffy sits watching Lexy sleep, she seems almost innocent, not a bad seed as much as Giles would protest. What could she have done so wrong that he would not even want to see her in the hospital? Would it change things if he knew that his only child is dying…. is she his only child? How could Giles love me so much, as a daughter and seem to care so little for his flesh and blood?

Lexy stirs in her sleep and her eyes open. She sees Buffy.

Lexy: What are you doing here?

Buffy: You're welcome. ****

Lexy: Oh should I thank you for breaking (tries to sit up in a lot of pain) all of my ribs?

Buffy: Not all…

Lexy: You should have just let me be.

Buffy: I see, you're one of those brooding suicidal types…

Lexy: Why be suicidal… you must know… I don't have a long life to live.

Buffy: I know.

Lexy: I'm sure Ripper took it all in stride, where is he off getting coffee?

Buffy: (a beat) Not exactly.

Lexy: (a beat) He never came to see me. Did he?

Buffy: Why Alexis? Why? What could make him do such a thing?

Lexy turns on her side, stinging tears coming to her eyes. She can't stop crying. She doesn't have the answers for Giles abandonment either. Buffy walks over to Lexy and comforts her.

Things are much different when Buffy walks into the magic shop, late for training.

Giles: You're late.

Buffy: I'll tell you how you can repay me Giles! Next time I'm in the hospital you can _not_ come visit me!

Giles: She's okay. She doesn't need me.

Buffy: She does! She needs you!

Giles: And what is so special?! You beat the crap out of her? She deserved it if you ask me.

Buffy starts to say she's dying but stops.

Buffy: That girl, wanted her father.

Giles: Did she once ask for me! Did she!? You see Buffy, I don't hold my breath for Alexis! I stopped that a very long time ago.

Buffy: What did she do!

Giles: I'm not having this discussion!

Buffy: What did she do!

Giles; It's not what she did! It's what I couldn't do! Be a father to her! You think it doesn't kill me!

Buffy: No, I don't 

Giles: We've both pushed eachother far away.

Buffy: And you can change things.

Giles: She's 22 years old Buffy. I can't just begin to be a father to her. I don't want to discuss this any further. (Giles goes into a room closing the door after him)

Tara: Why didn't you tell him?

Buffy: I made a promise.

That night. Giles walks into the hospital, he goes up to the charge nurse. ****

Giles: Alexis Giles.

Amanda: Giles? I have no Giles…

Giles: Alexis Charmichael?

Amanda: Yes, 332. It's after visiting hours.

Giles: I'm her father

Amanda: (sighs) Please make this quick, I can catch some heat…

Giles: Thank you very much.

The nurse walks Giles to Lexy's room .

Amanda: Five minutes.

Giles: Thank you.

Giles looks over to his daughter sleeping in her bed, she is hooked up to machines monitoring her vitals. Giles begins to walk slowly towards her.

Cut to Buffy and Dawn preparing Dinner as Tara and Willow set the table.

Dawn: I don't get it, why is Giles being so bull headed?

Buffy: Parents tend to be bullheaded.

Dawn: Like when Dad wouldn't let you go to that dance with Billy Fordham…

Buffy: It's a lot different than that. It's almost as if Giles is desensitized to the fact that he has a daughter. Like she's just another person; no big.

Willow: That doesn't seem like Giles.

Tara: No, he's so loving and father like.

Buffy: Yeah, except to his daughter.

Cut back to the hospital. Amanda is getting in on some good gossip with Rebecca. A figure stands above Lexy sleeping in her bead and brings over her face a pillow and begins to smother her. Lexy tries to fight it, but is weak. Amanda goes by the room and sees what is happening and screams. The person releases the pressure on Lexy and runs past Amanda knocking her down and runs out of the hospital as security and doctors rush about. Doctors and nurses run into Lexy's room and she is flat lining. The doctors hook her up to the shock monitors and bring her back.

~ To be continued


	5. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling Forw...

****

The police are questioning Amanda…

Amanda: He… he had an accent. Mumbled a lot…. English.

Cop 1: And he said he was her father?

Amanda: Yes. I knew I'd catch shit for this! I just knew it!

There is a guard at Lexy's room, as she lays unconscious.

Giles knocks on Buffy's door as they are cleaning up after dinner. They exchange silent words, as he looks somber. Buffy embraces her watcher, knowing he's seen Lexy.

Giles: She looked so weak.

They sit in the living room.

Buffy: Did you speak?

Giles: No, she was sleeping. As a baby, I use to watch for hours her sleep. Making sure when her chest fell it rose again. I could never stand to think, less alone see her in any type of pain. Buffy, I knew I would destroy her…. I knew that life with me would totally devastate my little girl, yet still I managed to do the same.

Giles is in tears.

Buffy: I'll get you some tea.

Giles: Thank you. 

Giles takes off his glasses and begins to clean them when a knock is heard on the door.

Giles: I'll get it.

Giles opens the door and it's the police.

Giles: May I help you?

Cop 1: Rupert Giles?

Giles: Yes.

Cop 1 starts to arrest Giles as Buffy comes out and Dawn downstairs.

Cop 1: Rupert Giles you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Alexis Charmichael

Buffy: What? What? This is insane! He didn't do anything; this is all a big misunderstanding. Giles tell them…. You didn't do it…. You didn't do it?

Giles holds his head down and is carried away.

Buffy: Giles?

Dawn runs past Buffy out the door. Buffy follows.

Dawn: No, no this is a mistake. Giles…. Giles.

Dawn begins to cry as Buffy consoles her.

To be continued.


	6. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling Fo...

****

A man sits at Lexy's bedside holding her hand as she sleeps, he looks concerned. Security returns to his post and sees him and draws his gun.

Security Guard: Hey buddy, what do you think you're doing?

Camera pans to the mans face…. It's Ian! And he's got tears in his eyes.

Ian: Please say she's going to be okay?

Security Guard: You shouldn't be here… (Ian starts to cry uncontrollably) Look, hey buddy…. she's gonna be okay, she's gonna be alright pull yourself together. Now that we've got her crazy daddy locked away…

Ian: Rupert? why?

Security Guard: (a beat) Who are you?

Ian: I'm her guardian…. Ian MacDaneils….(shows ID and pic of he and Lexy three years ago) I'm the only father she knows… What has Rupert done?

Security Guard: Hate to be the one to tell you buddy… but he tried to kill her…

Ian: He did?

Security Guard's Captain comes over.

Captain: Rogers, I told you no one is to…..

Security: Cap he's her guardian, the man's distraught….

The two talk as Ian again looks at Lexy and smiles wickedly.

Cut to the jailhouse where Buffy tries to get Giles out on bail.

Buffy: You can't just keep him in here!

Chief Braum: Actually yes I can and I will! There is an eyewitness who saw him standing over the body of his daughter with a pillow! Now that is attempted murder.

Buffy: She didn't see him do such a thing! Giles is not like that, he loves his daughter! And that batty nurse will say anything cos her ass is grass about now!

Xander, Anya and Willow come in.

Willow: Buffy… Dawn is with Tara, did you get him out?

Buffy: No. Chief Braum is not budging.

Anya: Sometimes I really wish I had my powers back.

Xander: You do honey….. If it's a matter of money (to Chief Braum) We are all willing to put up money to get our friend out.

Chief Braum: No!

Buffy: When is his arraignment?

Chief Braum: Monday Morning….

All: Monday!

Willow: He can't stay in jail all weekend!

Buffy: This is so asinine!

Chief Braum: Young lady, don't use big words.

Buffy: And… but….why? Are all those too big for you!

Xander: Buffy… Lexy will be able to prove it wasn't her father.

Willow: Yeah we can go see her… we _are_ family after all…

Chief: Actually no….she won't and no you can't because no you aren't.

Buffy: I believe you're trying to tell us something?

Cheig: Alexis is in a coma, and you are all forbidden of seeing her. Do I make myself clear?

Back at the hospital, Ian sits still at Lexy's side when she begins to stir and opens her eyes.

Lexy: Ian…

Ian: Shhh, don't speak…

Lexy: I feel… so terrible. I want my father. (Ian frowns) What?

Ian: You don't remember what happened?

Lexy: (alarmed) What? Is he… Ian tell me dad is okay.

Ian: _He _is.

Lexy: Stop talking so cryptic please….

Ian: Ripper… Ripper has been arrested Alexis.

Lexy: Arrested? For what?

Ian: For trying to kill you…

Lexy: No…no, no I don't believe you.

Ian: I would not lie of such a thing. Have you been taking your medicine? You know you need to take it. (takes out a vial and puts up to her lips and she drinks) Modern science doesn't understand healing… Lexy you are a very sick girl, and I must heal you. You must let me, you know I have all these years cared for you. I don't even know why you're wanting to contact Rupert (Lexy is growing sleepy) he doesn't love you, if he did… he would have been a father to you!

Lexy: You're right Ian, (eyes close) you're always right…

Ian: And Rupert did try to kill you…. You saw this didn't you?

Lexy: hmm? Yes…yes I saw daddy try to kill me….

Lexy falls asleep.

Ian: Good girl. You dream now.

(Break)


	7. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fumbling For...

Fumbling Forward 

It's Monday morning and Lexi wakes.  She reaches for the water on the table and it falls to the ground.  She sits up and attempts to get out of bed.  A nurse sees her and comes to the room.

Nurse 1:  Miss Charmichael, let me help you. (pours water for Lexi and hands it to her)  You really should rest.

Lexi:  I'm fine.

Nurse 1:  Fine?  Yes I guess you look fine for a girl who's been through… what you've been through.

Lexi:  I need my clothes.

Nurse 1:  What?  No of course not, you're in no shape…

Lexi gets up and pushes the nurse out of her way and tears the IV out of her arm.

Nurse 1:  You're not well!  Help! (pushes nurse call button help comes in and help get Lexi back in bed as she tries to fight them off)  She's dilerious!

A doctor comes in and gives her a shot of something as they hold her down.  Lexi's eyes slowly close as she stirs.

Giles is in court, the scoobies are there for him.  The clerk calls his name and he goes before the judge with his assigned attorney.  The judge looks over some paperwork saying nothing.

Judge:  Dismissed!

Dawn:  Dismissed?

Anya:  That was simple!

Giles looks surprised, The D.A. leaves the courtroom.  Giles looks back at the scoobies a weak smile of relief on his face, but his attention is distracted as he sees members of The Council also leave with the D.A.  

Dawn:  So it's over, he's free?

Xander:  Can't be that easy.

Buffy:  (still looking at Giles, sees he's looking at something else and follows his vision to The Council members)  It isn't.

Back at Buffy's house,  Giles is settling in.  Buffy stands in the doorway.

Buffy:  I don't understand.

Giles:  The Counsel just saved my… derriere.

Buffy:  Why?  Why would they?

Giles:  Because that's what they do.

Buffy:  Stop talking in riddles.  Giles?

Giles:  My daughter hates me.  Because I've tried to protect her.  Of course she didn't see it that way.

Buffy:  Who were you trying to protect her from?

Giles:  Me.  The Council.  The whole bloody world!

Buffy:  Looks like the world found her.

Giles:  Yes.

Buffy:  Why The Council.

Giles:  Because Lexi is not … just a girl.

Buffy:  She _is_ a slayer.  The slayer.  Isn't she?  (Giles nods yes)  Dammit Giles!  You've really got to stop hiding important things like this from me!  She obviously doesn't know.

Giles:  No.  She doesn't .

Buffy:  So The Councel saved your bacon so they can play catch up with your daughter?

Giles:  My father was a watcher.  So brilliant, The Councel expected me to be just like him.  (a beat)  They would expect the same from the daughter of a slayer.  The Slayer Olivia.

Buffy: (sits taking this all in)  The Slayer?  Lexi's mother was The Slayer?  (a beat)  How could you… you were her watcher?!

Giles:  I was _not _her watcher, and while you're having thoughts I was 23 and she was 20.

Buffy:  A slayer who was 20?  Gives me hope.  Did she really die in childbirth?

Giles:  No.  I had duties in London and she was slayer of Biloxi.  She was killed.

Buffy:  Where was Lexi?

Giles:  Hidden.  We both knew when Counsel found out we had a child, they would snatch her up.  She was in a Montessori in Rome.

Buffy: Giles, this is so unbelievable.

Giles:  I do love my child.

Buffy: (a beat)  So much you would try to kill her?

Giles:  I am tired.

Buffy:  Giles no!  No you couldn't !

Giles:  I didn't … succeed.  Buffy I would do anything to protect my child.

Buffy:  Kill her?  Why not let nature take it's course.

Giles:  Because it won't.  She's not dying.  (sighs)  I did not try to kill my daughter!  But someone is trying to.  I've got to find out who, before it's too late.

To Be Continued


End file.
